Acidtrip! A YuGiOh! Story
by Breakman The Red Master
Summary: A replay of The Kaiba, Pegasus duel and then some. Majorly changed from what happened in the show. New Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Acidtrip! A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the original cast. Shadow is a fan made character and so is the Cursed Millennium Claw. This story was written for laughs at late hours of the night by me, my friends BlackTalon X and ArrowShadow. Personally I rate it PG-13 due to language and a little suggestive content but other than that it's clean. This story is a comedy so, please enjoy it, we had fun writing it and look forward to seeing what other people think of our twister imaginations.  
  
Breakman In Red, The Red Master.  
  
In the far corners of Pegasus' Castle, A duel between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus is about to take place, over the soul of Seto's brother, Mokuba. Yugi, Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bandit Keith are watching. Until.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Pegasus! Why did you hold this tournament anyway? Pegasus: To get the Millennium Items. Yugi: What if someone lost and is leaving with one? Pegasus: . I never thought of that.  
  
At this point, the screen pans over to a boat leaving the Island with all the duelist that lost all their Star Chips. A girl clad in leather, with long brown hair is looking at the Island as she watches it move away.  
  
Girl: /Sigh./ Man, . Losing Sucks! Oh well. It could have been worse. I could have lost my soul to some demented psycho with long white hair or, something.  
  
An all too familiar duelist with long brown hair and purple bangs overhears her and scoots over to her.  
  
Rex Raptor: Yeah that would suck. But how would that happen? Girl: (Shrugs) I donno. I'm just glad no one tried to steal my Millennium Claw.  
  
With that, the Girl raised her left hand to show a claw-like glove with the Millennium Eye encrusted on the base. Rex Raptor leans toward the girl's face with a toothy grin.  
  
Rex: So babe, do you want to go on a date? Girl: . You look funny. Rex: WHAT!? Girl: You have pink hair. I don't date men with pink hair. Rex: IT"S PURPLE! Girl: It looks pink.  
  
Meanwhile, one of Pegasus' men saw the girl's claw-like glove. He pulls out a cellphone and calls Crochet the head of security for Pegasus and his Island.  
  
Random Security Dude: Um. Crochet? I have important information for Mr. Pegasus!  
  
Split screen shows the Dude in the upper corner and Crochet in the lower corner with his cell.  
  
Crochet: Mr. Pegasus is in the middle of a duel right now! Dude: But sir-! A girl on the ship has one of the Millennium Items he seeks!  
  
The screen shows just Crochet.  
  
Crochet: What!?  
  
Crochet runs over to Pegasus.  
  
Crochet: Mr. Pegasus sir! One of the losing duelists has a Millennium Item and is already on one of the leaving boats! Pegasus: WHAT!? Yugi: Wow, I didn't think I'd be right! Crochet: What should I do? Pegasus: Turn the ship around and invite her here as my personal guest!  
  
Goes back to the split screen of the Dude and Crochet.  
  
Crochet: (on his cell.) TURN THE BOAT AROUND! Mr. Pegasus' orders! And the girl is invited to watch the final duels as Mr. Pegasus' Personal Guest! Dude: Right!  
  
The Dude changes the ship's course back to the Island, and walks over to the girl and Rex Raptor.  
  
Dude: You have been invited to watch the final-duels as Mr. Pegasus' personal guest.  
  
The girl blinks a couple times, then looks at Rex.  
  
Girl: I think he's talking to you.  
  
Rex smirks, puts his hands on his hips and sucks in his gut to make his chest look more muscular.  
  
Rex: Of course! I'm one of the top ranking duelists! Girl: Really? Maybe you're not as girlie as I thought.  
  
The Girl extends a hand to Rex.  
  
Girl: I'm Shadow. Rex: Um. Rex Raptor.  
  
Rex shakes shadow's hand, while blushing with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
Rex: /Great! I think she likes me!/  
  
Back at Pegasus' Castle.  
  
Seto: Get on with it! Pegasus: Alright, Kaiba my boy! Let's duel!  
  
As the duel starts we look back at the strange girl and the returning ship.  
  
Shadow: So, how did a Top Ranking Duelist like you get booted off the Island? Rex: I got beat by this guy called "Plot-hole". Shadow: Ya know, I Think I've heard of that guy.  
  
The ship finally docks at the Island.  
  
Shadow: Well, have fun watching the finals! Dude: Um. (Sweatdrop.) Rex: Hey babe, why don't you come watch me? Shadow: Huh? (Shrugs.) I guess.  
  
They both leave the ship and enter the Castle. Shadow looks around.  
  
Shadow: Wow. This place is huge! It kinda reminds me of one of those weird abstract paintings. Rex: A what painting? Shadow: You know! Those weird paintings that really don't make any sense. Rex: Whatever. I'm hungry. Shadow: Anyway, we should get going. Shadow and Rex wondered through the castle, until they meet up with Yugi and the others, who were watching Kaiba lose.  
  
Keith: I'm going to get some popcorn. Rex: Me too! Shadow: . Um. Is this the right place? Joey: Um. How did you get here? Shadow: Well, I'm with Rex, who was invited to watch the finals. I think.? Joey: REX!? REX RAPTOR!? Mai: Rex is here? Shadow: Yeah, he wondered off with that guy who looks like he's in his 30's.  
  
Keith and Rex come back with popcorn and sodas. Shadow stares starry-eyed at the popcorn in Rex's hands.  
  
Shadow: Popcorn!  
  
Shadow snatches the popcorn from Rex and starts eating it.  
  
Rex: My popcorn. Mai: Why did YOU get invited back?  
  
Another security Dude walks up to the group out of no where. The Dude points to Rex over Dramatically.  
  
Dude2: Huh? What are you doing back?! We only wanted the girl! Rex: WHAT! Her...  
  
At this point Shadow is watching the duel and doesn't notice the conversation going on behind her. Rex starts looking real suspicious at the Dude.  
  
Dude2: Yes. They're... Um was a mistake! Yes! She is... Um... Mr. Pegasus' little cousin! Rex: Um... I can't go! Dude2: Why not? Rex: Um... I'm her boyfriend.  
  
Rex grins gleefully as the Dude's sunglasses slide down his nose, his face filled with pity and a rather large sweatdrop.  
  
Dude2: / Poor girl.../ Really? Then... I... Guess it's ok...  
  
Just then Seto Kaiba looks up at the stands.  
  
Seto: Hey! Shut up over there! I'm trying to duel! Pegasus & Shadow: And I'm trying to watch!  
  
Yugi then changes into Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami: Hm?  
  
Yami Yugi looks at shadow. A look of over dramatic shock strikes his face.  
  
Yami: !! /What are thoughs strange white things that that girl is putting in her mouth?! Could it be...? Yes! I think it is! The elusive popcorn I've been hearing about!/  
  
Yami Yugi attempt to grab a piece, only to have his hand snapped at by a greedy Shadow. Pegasus notice the change in Yugi.  
  
Pegasus: /He just tapped into his item?/ Shadow: /Strange I could have sworn that guy was a lot shorter.../  
  
Bandit Keith clears his throat.  
  
Keith: Can we finish this duel. Pegasus: Stay out of this! Seto:...  
  
The duel continues and plays out the way it does in the show until the Toon Blue Eyes is defeated.  
  
Shadow:... This is starting to get kinda boring...  
  
Shadow starts to walk of to explore the castle, Rex notices and chases after her.  
  
Rex: Hey! Wait for me! Shadow: Wouldn't you rather watch the match?  
  
Shadow crumbles up the Popcorn bag and tosses it behind her. It lands in the middle of the Arena. They start walking down the hall, when Rex stops.  
  
Rex: Wanna duel? Shadow: I guess. Anything on the line? Rex: Ok! If I Win you have to give me a kiss! If you win, I'll buy us dinner. Shadow: / Hm.. Free meal.../ (shrugs) Ok.  
  
They set up their decks and begin.  
  
Shadow: You go first. Rex: Alright then! First I'll place down WASTELAND a Magic card that raises the attack and defense of ROCK, ZOMBIE, and DINOSAURS by 200 points and then I play my TWO-HEADDED KING REX! In Attack Mode! The WASTELAND makes his attack 1800 and his defense 1400.  
  
Shadow looks at her hand with is composed of a REINFORCEMENTS Trap Card (Increases Attack by 500 points.) SKULL RED BIRD attack 1550 and defense 1200. HANE-HANE attack 450 and defense 500 (effect: returns 1 monster regardless of position to owner's hand). MEGA THUNDERBALL attack 750 and defense 600, and lastly MASTER & EXPERT attack 1200 and defense 1000.  
  
Shadow: Hmm. [Yami Shadow: You know your fucked, right?] / Oh, shut up you!/ I'll play the SKULL RED BIRD In Attack Mode! Your move.  
  
Shadow smirks self confidently.  
  
Rex: TWO-HEADDED KING REX!! Foot Stomp Attack!  
  
The TWO-HEADDED KING REX stomps the SKULL RED BIRD, and reduces shadows life points to 1750. Shadow sweatdrops and draws a card. Its SILVER FANG attack 1200 and defense 800.  
  
Shadow:. / Hey SILVER FANG looks pretty cool!/ [Yami Shadow: . Why don't you let ME play this one and--] / SHUT UP!/ I play SILVER FANG In Attack Mode. Face Down. Your move. Rex: Aww. man! What card is that! I'll place down URABY In Attack Mode! (Attack 1500 and 800 defense.) URABY Attack That Face Down Card!  
  
URABY destroys the SILVER FANG and drops shadow's life points to 1450. Shadow twitches.  
  
Rex: Your such an Amateur! Do you really think you can defeat a top ranking duelists like me?! Shadow: .Grr. [Yami Shadow: You know he's right about you being an amateur.] / No one was talking to you! Shut Up!/  
  
Shadow sticks her tough out at Rex and draws a card. It's the RUDE KAISER attack 1800 and 1600 defense.  
  
Shadow: YES! Go RUDE KAISER! Attack that damn TWO-HEADDED KING REX!  
  
The RUDE KAISER attacks and is destroyed with the TWO-HEADDED KING REX.  
  
Rex: You Fool! Only an amateur would sacrifice their best monster like that! I now place down the SERPINT KNIGHT DRAGON in Attack Mode! (1950 attack.) Attack SERPINT KNIGHT DRAGON! Shadow: No way. I lost. Rex: Yep! Now you have to give me a kiss! Shadow: Huh? Um, ok.  
  
Shadow reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Hershey's kiss and hands it to Rex.  
  
Shadow: Here. Deals a deal. Rex: What's this?! I thought I was going to score! Shadow: What!?! I'm not even interested in you! Eww! Rex: . I'm not that bad. Shadow: .Jerk! Rex: I don't need you anyway.  
  
Rex turns and starts to walk away.  
  
Shadow: Wait A Minute! If you leave I'll be kicked off the island again! Rex: Um. But.  
  
Rex turns back around with a big grin.  
  
Rex: Ok I'll let you stay if you go on a date with me! Shadow: But- But-! That's Black Mail! Rex: Well? Shadow:. / Ok, now I'm Fucked./ [Yami Shadow: Want me to handle this?] /Yes./  
  
Shadow changes into Yami Shadow.  
  
Yami Shadow: Heh... you wanna know what I think.?  
  
Yami Shadow beats up Rex.  
  
Yami Shadow: Don't threaten me again. Hm? Someone just lost their soul! Come on!  
  
Yami Shadow drags Rex back to where the duel was being held. Screen pans back to Pegasus and the others. Kaiba is being dragged away just as Shadow and Rex enter.  
  
Yami Shadow: Too bad we missed the good part. [Shadow: It's times like this makes me feel glad I'm an orphan.] Pegasus: / I sense a millennium Item being tapped./  
  
Yami Shadow walks over to Joey.  
  
Yami Shadow: Hey, What just happened? Joey: Oh Man... Um,. Let Yugi explain.  
  
Yami Yugi's Face fills with over Dramatic Shock.  
  
Yami: Pegasus just did to Kaiba what he did to my Grampa! Yami Shadow: (Shivers) Eww. I didn't think he was like that.  
  
Pegasus looks at the group, his Millennium Eye Shines.  
  
Pegasus: Think again! You're Next Little Yugi!  
  
Yami Shadow looks at Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami Shadow: Poor you. Yami: / I'm glad he wasn't referring to me./ [Yugi: Hey, your in control of the body right now, So he's referring to you.] / Damn. Your right!/ Ugh! Tea: Poor Yugi. Tristan: Ah Man, Poor Dude. I'm sorry! Rex: . ? Keith: (Mumbles) Reminds me of what happened after I lost my match to Pegasus. (Shivers) Mai: Hm? You say something Bandit Keith? Keith: Hm? What? I didn't say a~n~ything. Bakura: Aw. Damn!  
  
Yami Yugi then starts his speech about freeing everyone. Sometime later. The whole group is in the Dinning Hall.  
  
Crochet: Welcome to the Dinning Hall, The Meal tonight is Millennium Eye Soup! Shadow: Um,. There's a Millennium Item look-a-like in my soup~! Yugi: What she said. Joey: (Stuffing his face.) Hm? What did you say? (Starts choking.) Tristan: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Oh. AIMO! (Starts flinging it at Joey.) Joey: (Blushes.) Tristan! Not now! Tristan: What? They're not Rubbers! Joey: In that case.  
  
Joey starts catching the food that Tristan flings in his mouth.  
  
Tea: Too~ much information. I knew you two were friends, But- Rex: . Uh, What's that suppose to mean? Rex continues to chow down.  
  
Keith: . You just ate the Millennium Eye.  
  
A Security Dude walks up to Rex.  
  
Dude: Didn't you get kicked off the Island after battling "Plot-hole"!? Shadow: Oh, Rex is Pegasus' Special Guest.  
  
Rex looks back and forth a bit confused.  
  
Rex: Yeah, that's right. Dude: Oh? (Turns to Shadow) Then you're the one who's not supposed to be here! Shadow: (Nervously.) Uh. Um. Rex: You can't boot her off! She's my girlfriend! Everyone but Rex and Shadow: (To themselves.) Poor Girl. Shadow: R-E-X.! Rex: (Whispers.) I did it to keep you on the Island.  
  
Shadow twitches and grits her teeth.  
  
Shadow: I've lost my appetite . Where's MY room? Dude: Down the hall first room on the left.  
  
Shadow leaves. Dude winks at Rex.  
  
Dude: That's your room too.  
  
Joey & Tristan are still flinging food. Rex is hit in head with a Millennium Eye. It's now imprinted on his head.  
  
Rex: A-h!-? Oh, at least it didn't hit anything important.  
  
Rex follows Shadow. The screen pans over to Crochet and a dude arguing infront of Pegasus.  
  
Crochet: Did you get rid of Rex Raptor? Dude: But, He's Mr. Pegasus' Special Guest?! Crochet: No! That's the girl! Dude: But. She's Rex's Girlfriend!  
  
Another Security Dude walks up to the two.  
  
Dude2: No, she's Mr. Pegasus' Little cousin!  
  
Pegasus is seating in a red recliner.  
  
Pegasus: When did I have a cousin? (Dramatically.) Rex Raptor is STILL on the island? (More Dramatically.) My Cousin's Dating Rex? (Over Dramatically.) HOW COME I DON'T KNOW THESE THINGS!!?  
  
Scene pans over to Shadow and Rex's room. Note: everyone has gone to there respective rooms for the night.  
  
Shadow: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! Rex starts backing up as a Raging Shadow stomps toward him.  
  
Rex: It isn't that bad is it?! Shadow: Everyone thinks I'm going out with a stupid Dinosaur-brained shrimp! Rex: Yeah! Ain't it great! You'll be the envy of the island! Shadow: . I'm getting a different room. Rex: No! Wait! Please, I'll give you the bed!  
  
Shadow leaves the room and starts looking around.  
  
Shadow: Now where's that Pegasus guy.  
  
Rex stares after shadow with his best puppy-Eyed {complete with whimpering.} expression in attempt to look cute. Shadow ignores him and walks over to Bakura who was being shown his room by one of the Security Dudes.  
  
Shadow: Hey, do you know where I can find that Pegasus guy? Bakura: Ask him he should know.  
  
Bakura jerks a thumb at The Security Dude.  
  
Dude: Hm? Let me see. (Calls Crochet on his cell.) Crochet, where is Mr. Pegasus? Crochet: (On the other end.) He's bathing the Kaiba Brothers. Why? Dude: Rex Raptor's girlfriend wants to see him Crochet: Oh. (Off cell, to Pegasus.) Mr. Pegasus, your cousin wants to see you! Pegasus: I don't have a cousin! And By the way, where is the girl with the Millennium Item? Crochet: I'll check sir. (On the cell.) Mr. Pegasus says, "I don't have a cousin! And By the way, where is the girl with the Millennium Item?" Dude: Um, I didn't say you had a cousin. and no one told me about a girl with a Millennium It--! Wait!  
  
The Dude looks at Bakura with the Millennium Ring.  
  
Dude: I think there was a mistake. It's really a boy. Would you like me to bring him to you? Crochet: Mr. Pegasus, A mistake was made. The girl was really a boy. Would you like him brought to you? Pegasus: Well,. Just keep an eye on him! I have to search for my Millennium Eye. I lost it at dinner. Crochet: Very well sir. (On the cell.) No, just watch him. Dude: Very well. (Hangs up his cell.) He's busy right now. (Walks off.) Shadow: .I'm not waiting around. Wanna explore with me? Bakura: Well, I wanna see Pegasus. Shadow: Cool! I do too! Let's go!  
  
Rex walks up to Shadow.  
  
Rex: Ok, but aren't we going to be getting any Private time together?  
  
Shadow cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Shadow: Rex~? You want private time with this guy?  
  
Shadow jerks a thumb at Bakura. Rex blinks cluelessly. Shadow, Rex and Bakura search the large castle for Pegasus. Only to find themselves at the Arena that Pegasus and Kaiba had used earlier that day. Shadow looks around and notice moonlight shinning in through a small hole in the wall.  
  
Shadow: WOW! There's a hole in the wall! And it's bigger then the one in Rex's head!  
  
Rex points to the wall in excitement, while looking at Shadow.  
  
Rex: Shadow! I noticed that there's a hole in the wall! And there's light shinning through it!  
  
Bakura looks at the hole uncomfortably.  
  
Bakura: The hole looking at me!  
  
Shadow climbs up to peek through the hole.  
  
Shadow: Hey, there's a tower out there! And the lights on!  
  
Rex: looks at Bakura.  
  
Rex: Great! If I had some binoculars I could see what's going on up there!  
  
Bakura looks back at Rex.  
  
Bakura: I'd use you, But there's one~ problem...  
  
Shadow drops down and lands infront of the two.  
  
Shadow: Come on let's check it out.  
  
The small group exits, and walks over to the towers entrance. There are two guards on duty. Shadow walks over to them.  
  
Shadow: Hi! Can we go into that Tower? Guard1: Huh? N--!  
  
The other guard pulls the first guard to the side and they start whispering to eachother.  
  
Guard2: Wait! That's Mr., Pegasus' little cousin! And her Boyfriend, Rex Raptor! And that's the boy with the Millennium Item Pegasus wants! Guard1: Mr. Pegasus' cousin is dating Rex Raptor? I didn't know he had a cousin... Poor Girl.  
  
The other guard just shakes his head in sympathy, as the first guard walks back to the group.  
  
Guard1: Yes. You may proceed.  
  
As the group walks in, Rex attempts to grab Shadow's hand and fails when shadow picks up the pace. In the Tower, the hear the sound of running water.  
  
Rex: Oh! I need to use the bathroom! Where is it coming from!?  
  
The group races toward the sound as the push open a door to see-- Pegasus bathing the Kaiba Brothers.  
  
Rex: ...Knew it. Can I Join?  
  
And before Pegasus could reply, Rex jumped (Fully clothed) into the bathtub. Water splashes Everywhere.  
  
Pegasus: Rex Raptor! What are you doing on the island!? I thought "Plot- hole" Defeated you!?  
  
Pegasus then notices the Millennium Eye imprint.  
  
Pegasus: Did you find A Millennium Item?! Rex: What's that?  
  
Bakura blushes and continues to watch everything.  
  
Shadow: O~h My...  
  
Mai stomps into the room with the Millennium Eye.  
  
Mai: This was staring at me in the girl's room! Is it yours?! Pegasus: Return that to me at once.  
  
Mai Pitches the Millennium Eye at Pegasus like it were a baseball.  
  
Rex: OOO! Soap!  
  
Rex bends down to grab the soap, and the Millennium Eye hits the side of his head, another imprint is left there. Rex then falls into the tub, unconscious. And finally, Pegasus catches the Millennium Eye and re-inserts it into his head.  
  
Shadow: ...Cool!  
  
Pegasus Replays everything the Eye has seen sense he lost it. Revealing that it fell in to the soup and then was lodged in the Dinning Hall wall for a quite sometime before rolling into the girl's room.  
  
Pegasus: ...OH MY GOD! What has been going on in My Dinning Hall!?  
  
The screen pans over to Joey and Tristan, lying in bed together.  
  
Tristan: (shivers) I just got the feeling I've been being watched. Joey: It's ok Tristan. Hey, wanna go raid the Dinning Hall again?! Tristan: Ok, let's go! I got the rubbers! Joey: What do we need thoughs for? All we're getting is food. Tristan: We ate all the food we couldn't put in out cabinet. So What are YOU planning on doing in the Dinning Hall? Joey: On second thought, maybe we will need those.  
  
The screen pans back. Bakura walks up behind Pegasus, starry-eyed and blushing, mouth open in a big Smile.  
  
Pegasus: Now that you've all seen my personal inter-sanctum, I'll banish you all to the Shadow realm and steal your souls! Shadow: Hey, look behind you!  
  
Pegasus turns around and Shadow runs for the exit. Pegasus sees Bakura behind him.  
  
Pegasus: A---------------H!  
  
Pegasus falls into the Bathtub.  
  
Rex: Wow, this Bathtub's getting pretty full. Hey shadow you wanna come in with--? Where'd she go?  
  
Rex gets out of the tub and starts looking for Shadow. still soaked.  
  
Mai: .This is getting very disturbing, very quickly.  
  
Mai looks at Bakura.  
  
Mai: Let's go, you.  
  
Mai drags Bakura out of the room.  
  
Bakura: But, I wanna stay!  
  
Pegasus begins to regain his lost composure and starts to pull himself out of the bathtub, when. Suddenly, out of no where! Joey and Tristan run through Pegasus' Bathroom/Inner-sanctum. Stark naked.  
  
Pegasus: A------------------H!  
  
Pegasus dives under the water and hides in the bathtub.  
  
Joey: Well I guess we're pretty messy now. Hey! A bathtub!  
  
Joey jumps into the tub. He looks over to see A zombie-like Seto.  
  
Joey: Hey! Kaiba! What're you doin' here? .? Hey, something's rubbing up against my leg!  
  
Tristan gets into the tub.  
  
Tristan: I know it's not me!  
  
Pegasus surfaces for air.  
  
Pegasus: (Gasp!). Joey: A---------H! Pegasus is a pervert! Tristan: It's bad enough I got you. Let's through this guy out!  
  
Tristan and Joey throw Pegasus out of the tub.  
  
Joey: Tristan, something feels weird. I feel like we're being watched. Tristan: Didn't we already go through this. Joey: Yeah, your right.  
  
Screen pans over to Yugi having a nightmare.  
  
Yugi's Grampa: Yu------------Gi------------. Yugi! Yugi: Grampa!? What is it? Yugi's Grampa: Yu-----------Gi------------. Yugi: Yes? Grampa I can hear you! Yugi's Grampa: Yu----------Gi-----------. Yugi: YES! WHAT IS IT ALREADY!? Yugi's Grampa: You still have my credit cards. Yugi: No I don't, I gave them to Tea! Yugi's Grampa: Oh?  
  
The form of Yugi's Grampa disappears and Yugi wakes up. He looks under his pillow and smiles.  
  
Yugi: Still there.  
  
Screen pans over to Shadow Entering the Dinning Hall. She hears the squishing of wet shoes behind her.  
  
Shadow: Who's there!?  
  
Pegasus walks into the Dinning Hall completely soaked.  
  
Pegasus: Do you have a towel? Shadow: .Maybe. Can you change my room so I don't have to sleep in the same room as Rex Raptor? Pegasus: How about I challenge you to a duel. If I win you must give me your Millennium Item and a towel. If you win, I'll change your room. Shadow: Hmm. Well, I'm sort of an orphan so. Find me a Parent and you got a deal. Pegasus: .I'll see what I can do. Shadow: Nope! Got to be a certain thing. Pegasus: Well, What kind of parents would you like?  
  
Shadow gets really sparkly eyed.  
  
Shadow: Well, I want rich parents that will buy me lots of Duel Monsters Cards, and Video games! And Artists! They'll have to be Artists of some sort! And I wanna live in a be---------au--------tiful castle! Etc. Pegasus: Fine, If you win, it will be done. Shadow: Really? Oh Thank You!  
  
Shadow hugs Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: . (Blink, Blink.)  
  
Rex enters the Dinning Hall (Still soaked.) and sees Shadow hugging Pegasus.  
  
Rex: Hey you, What are you doing with MY Girlfriend!? Shadow: I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Pegasus: What's this all about? Where's My Towel!?  
  
One of the Security Dudes hear Pegasus and run into the room with a towel.  
  
Dude: Here! Sorry sir!  
  
The Dude hands Pegasus the towel. Pegasus dries himself off.  
  
Pegasus: The heck with you people! I'm leaving. Shadow: Wait! Room, Parents, Duel! (Whines.)  
  
Rex pats shadow's shoulder.  
  
Rex: It's ok babe, let's go back to our room, we got a lot of work ahead of us tonight. I mean tomorrow. Shadow: .(Blink, Blink.). Hey Pegasus! Wait for me!  
  
Shadow chases after Pegasus. Rex: A----------H! You choose Pegasus over Me?! How could you!?  
  
Rex follows Shadow. Shadow catches up to Pegasus, and halts infront of him.  
  
Shadow: Wait a minute! You don't rush me off! You don't give me another room and I'll sleep in YOURS! Rex: Your sleeping with him too!?  
  
The Security Dude with Pegasus walks up to Shadow.  
  
Dude: I gotta know, are you really going out with-  
  
The Dude points at Rex.  
  
Shadow: No-----------------! Dude: Okay, then we need to speak with Rex privately.  
  
The Dude drags Rex to the side.  
  
Rex: Uh, Oh. Dude: If your not dating Pegasus' little cousin then what are you doing here?! That's it! You're getting kicked off the Island.  
  
Pans back to Pegasus and Shadow. A few minutes later the Dude returns.  
  
Dude: Rex has been voted off the Island, sir. Pegasus There your wish has been granted. You have your own room now.  
  
Shadow bows politely.  
  
Shadow: Thank you! .Say we still going to duel later?  
  
Pegasus holds his head as if he has a headache.  
  
Pegasus: It's been a long day.  
  
End of part 1.  
  
If anyone wants to see more of this story Email me at Breakman_In_Red@Yahoo.com or, tell me in the Reviews. 


	2. Acidtrip! A YuGiOh! Story Part 2

Part 2  
  
Acidtrip! A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story.  
  
Disclaimer: This is part 2 of my little comedy of mine and my friends. I would like to thank the three people that reviewed the first part for their encouragement and interest in my twisted peace of work. Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And the millennium Claw and Shadow are fan made. I will be making this chapter rather short with some questions at the bottom. These are some stuff I had trouble deciding. If people could answer them in the Review that would be very helpful. Majority wins on the Questions. Thanks for your help!  
  
Breakman, The Red Master.  
  
The Next day. Yugi gets up and gets dressed. Suddenly, Tea runs into Yugi's room.  
  
Tea: Yugi! Yugi! I had a horrible dream! It was about your Grampa and credit cards. Yami Yugi: It's okay Tea. Just come here. [Yugi: Uhh. what's going on? What are you planning!?] Shut up! I'm trying to get you layed! [Yugi: Um. You weren't suppose to say that out loud.] Tea: What?! Yugi you insensitive jerk!  
  
Tea smacks Yami Yugi across the face.  
  
Yami Yugi: (Over Dramatically.) No! Tea, you don't understand! Tea: (Starts crying.) I'm going to go see Mai, She'll understand.  
  
Tea runs off to Mai's room.  
  
Yami Yugi: This is all your fault you know. [Yugi: Hey, you got control.] I still think it's your fault. Why in my day I had 12 wives! There must be something wrong with you. [Yugi: 12 wives? Man, they must have been ugly!] Hey, they were the prettiest in Egypt!  
  
Minutes Later. Everyone gathers at the Castle's Arena. Crochet explains the rules.  
  
Crochet: And now. for our host, Maximillion Pegasus! Pegasus: Thank you! Thank you! Please hold your applause!  
  
Only one person is clapping. Everyone looks at Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Uhh. He's good! Crochet: Um,. Mr. Pegasus sir, I think you need to lay off the game shows. Pegasus: You will all be facing off in these final duels and the winner will face me. Oh and by the way you'll need one of these two cards to participate.  
  
Pegasus holds up glory of the king's hand and glory of the king's reverse hand. Crochet starts searching himself.  
  
Crochet: Wha-? How did you--?! Pegasus: Nevermind that! Joey: Yugi do you have an extra one of those.? I sorta don't have one. Yami Yugi: (Nods) Here Joey. Just keep in mind you owe me later. (Winks) Joey: What do you mean by that Yugi? Yami Yugi: (Smiles) You'll see. Joey: I don't know why Yugi, but when you get that look in your eye I believe you.  
  
Joey hugs Tristan.  
  
Joey: Hold me Tristan, I'm scared. Tristan: Don't you touch me. Not right now. Joey: Oh, come on Tristan. I know you like it. Yami Yugi: Where's Tea?  
  
Yami Yugi looks around, and sees Mai and Tea Kissing in a corner.  
  
Yami Yugi: W-What?!  
  
Yami Yugi taps Joey.  
  
Yami Yugi: Joey give me a camera. Joey: No,. I don't have a camera. I have some pictures though!  
  
Joey pulls out a hand full of pictures from his pocket.  
  
Tristan: No, no, no, I have a camera. Put that away Joey.  
  
Joey puts the pictures back in his pocket. Tristan hands Yami Yugi a mini- camera.  
  
Yami Yugi: Thanks!  
  
Yami Yugi starts taking pictures of Mai and Tea. Meanwhile. Shadow walks over to the Security Dude that "Escorted" Rex Raptor of the Island.  
  
Shadow: So, how did you get rid of Rex? Dude: Well, We didn't have any boats left, so we had to use Pegasus' Airlines. Shadow: But, they are no Airplanes or, Airports on this Island? Dude: Shhh. They don't know that yet.  
  
Flashback of the Dude walking Rex to the Catapult with the words "Pegasus Airlines" painted on the side.  
  
Rex: Ha! There are no Airlines on this Island and all the boats are gone! How are you going to get me off the island? HA! HA! HA! HA! Dude: Sure we do.  
  
The Dude looks at the catapult, then back at Rex. He puts a blindfold on Rex and places him into the catapult.  
  
Dude: Now there may be some turbulence. Rex: What do you mean? Why'd you blindfold me? This seat is uncomfortable. Where's the stewardess? By the way, where are we going? Dude: Launch!  
  
The catapult fires shooting Rex off the Island. Rex lands on Weevil's lap in one of the departing boats with other duelists that lost.  
  
Weevil: Raptor?! What are you--?!  
  
The added weight of Rex on Weevil's lap causes the two to fall through the boat's floor, sinking it.  
  
Weevil: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Flashback ends.  
  
Shadow: Ri~~~~ght. Shadow walks over to Pegasus.  
  
Shadow: You owe me a duel!  
  
Pegasus looks at Shadow's Millennium Claw.  
  
Pegasus: On what stakes? Shadow: If I win you have to find parents to adopt me! Pegasus: If I win, I get your Claw, but you have to be in the tournament to get the honor to duel me. Shadow: What!? But- but. I lost all my star chips! Pegasus: Well, you already lost, so give me your Claw and your Soul! Shadow: Um. I can't. Because. Rex Raptor has dips! Pegasus: On which? Your Claw, your soul or, your hand in marriage? Shadow: Um,. My soul and Claw. Pegasus: Hmm. I didn't think Rex was into jewelry, and you two made such a cute couple! Shadow: Eww. (Shivers) Well, what do you expect? Rex is a boy with pink hair! Pegasus: I thought it was purple? Shadow: It looks pink.  
  
Meanwhile Mai and Yami Yugi start their match.  
  
Mai: Look Yugi, I don't know what you said to Tea, but I plan to make you regret it! Yami Yugi: / Yugi, why don't you handle this duel?/ [Yugi: I don't know what you did but, your taking responsibility for it!] /Damn!/ As you wish Mai, let's duel.  
  
The Duel plays out the way it's supposed to and Yugi wins because Mai forfeits.  
  
Crochet: The next match is Joey Wheeler VS. Bandit Keith. You have 5 minutes to prepare. Pegasus: Well, we'll have to delay this match so you have time to prepare. Keith: /Yes! I need to get my hands on one of thoughs cards./ Joey: (Sigh.) /Good, I can get some sleep! Tristan kept me up all night./  
  
Joey walks off to his and Tristan's room and lies down to go to sleep. Bandit Keith follows Joey and waits for him to fall asleep before searching his room for the card.  
  
Keith: Hmm. Should I?  
  
Meanwhile. Pegasus is in his room brushing Mokuba's hair, while making Seto dress his brother in a pink frilly dress.  
  
Pegasus: Hmm. I've never heard of the Millennium Claw. But I'm sure other Millennium Items were made. Now how will I get them. I know! I'll have her battle Kaiba and the winner will face me in a duel! What do you think Kaiba?  
  
Seto Kaiba's soulless eyes stare blankly.  
  
Pegasus: My thoughts exactly!  
  
Pegasus leaves his room to find Shadow with Seto following behind. He finds her sleeping on the sofa in the Arena room.  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba, wake her. But not before.  
  
Pegasus use the Millennium Eye to see into Shadow's dream. Shadow's on a thrown, being fanned by lots of Bishounen-(Pretty Boys) and Rex Raptor is at her feet with a tray of fruit.  
  
Pegasus: Hmm. I wonder what would happen if I.  
  
Pegasus starts messing with Shadow's dream. Suddenly, Seto Kaiba walks up to Shadow in a Prince outfit (In the dream).  
  
Prince Seto: Shadow! I've come from my kingdom to declare my love to you! Princess Shadow: Huh? Um.  
  
Princess Shadow blushes deeply and nearly falls off the thrown in shock. Prince Seto kicks Rex out of his way and holds her hand.  
  
Prince Seto: Please tell me you feel the same? Princess Shadow: I-I. This is so sudden! I G-Guess. Prince Seto: Then kiss me Shadow!  
  
Shadow starts to wake up as her and her "Prince" close together to kiss out side the dream she grabs the Real Seto and kiss him fully on the lips. Realizing it was no longer part of some weird dream, Shadow awakens completely.  
  
Shadow:.?  
  
There was a quick flash and a clink as Pegasus took a picture of the kiss.  
  
Shadow: Hey! What the-?  
  
Shadow looked around in confusion, not quite realizing what just happened.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Now on to the questions!  
  
Should I make the return of Rex Raptor? Should Bakura get rapped by Pegasus? Should Bandit Keith rape Joey? Who (If anyone) Should I pair Shadow up with?  
  
Thank you all for your input! I promise a much better chapter once I have the results to these Questions. 


End file.
